


Cauterize

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fallen Angels, Group Marriage, Knifeplay, M/M, Memories, Polyamory, Shadar-Kai, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arek always managed to find a way to be elsewhere when Dozilva was using her knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauterize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



Arek always managed to find a way to be elsewhere when Dozilva was using her knives. Even when she was merely cleaning them, he tended to busy himself with something urgent at the other end of the house. Sanadhil had told her that this might well be the case, and had strongly suggested that she leave the matter alone, but Dozilva was only good at following instructions when she wanted to be.

"She cut you, didn't she," she said to him without preamble one evening when San was working late at the Castalia. 

Arek looked up from his book, startled. "What?"

"Your wife. It's why you don't like knives now. Was it very bad?"

"It doesn't bother me if that's what you enjoy," he lied.

"Mm." Dozilva sat down in the chair across from his. "You cannot imagine how anyone could, am I right?"

He shrugged, ruffling the feathers of his wings softly. "To accept that much pain... or to cause it, and more..." He glanced away. "It's not that I can't imagine how anyone could enjoy it. It's that I remember how I could."

She nodded, but it puzzled her nevertheless. "Sometimes the only way to stop a deep wound bleeding is... I don't know the word in this tongue. With fire." She mimicked pressing something hot against her arm, making a hissing noise.

"Cauterize it," Arek said, looking as if some shadowy memory was moving behind his eyes.

"Yes. Whatever it is that is still bleeding in you - you could burn it out."

"Sometimes," he mused, "it's better to let it keep bleeding, to let the wound clean itself out. And as a reminder." 

Reminders she understood very well. Dozilva nodded, grudgingly. "So, come to bed now? I promise no knives."

Arek smiled. "You are armed quite well enough without them, lady."


End file.
